


Starlight

by Sakura1413



Series: Klance Fanfictions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura1413/pseuds/Sakura1413
Summary: Today was nothing special, it was rather normal. As normal as normal can get, up here in space.The only difference is; Lance, well, he was kidnapped by a galran soldier. While trying to build another alliance. But that's another story for another day.Today's story if what happens after Lance gets resued. With Keith being emotional and adorable. And Lance realising they're both stupid.Read more to find out!!! uwu
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702438
Kudos: 18





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has no specific placing in the canonical timeline. So u don't necessarily have to watch the whole series to read it.
> 
> I was inspired by 'Starlight' by Muse, the lyrics just rlly moved me. And also made me think abt this plot and it fit w Klance and idk??? I just went for it lmao
> 
> Link to song: https://youtu.be/3J1YBu0gpJY

Today was nothing special, it was rather normal. As normal as normal can get, up here in space. 

The only difference is; while they were travelling to a planet, Hevdhl (to do attempt to make another alliance), they were attacked by the galra. And Lance, well, he was kidnapped by a galran soldier. 

Then he was placed under some sort of spell by one of the druids. Which put Lance in a comatose state, but it wasn't the life-threatening situation that made him unstable. It was the dreams he dreamt while deep under the spell. 

[start the song] 

He dreamt of his family. 

Back on earth. 

Various of memories flooded his mind while dreaming. Playtimes with his siblings, eating dinners with his whole family, his mamá, oh god how he missed her. Then the beach. Feeling the soft, cool (sometimes warm) sand. And the rush of water against his legs, before it recedes back into the ocean. 

While he was inside his dreams, everyone else faced reality, the bitterness of it. The gang managed to infiltrate the ship, that Lance was brought to, and rescued him. It was a reckless thing to do. And it was Keith's idea. Pidge liked it. But everyone else disagreed, saying it will only get them killed. 

Keith said he'd go solo, but Pidge offered to help him. Shiro and Hunk had no choice but to help out. Once Keith and others brought him back to the Castle of Lions, Lance was rushed into the healing pod. 

"...Far away, the ship is taking me far away," Was the first thing Lance said when he woke up. It wasn't as loud as you think it is, it was merely a whisper. A whisper that Keith heard, as Lance fell into his arms. 

"What?" 

"Far away from the memories, of the people–" Lance shuddered, which resulted in Keith tightening his grip– "who care if I live or die." He continued, as Keith listened, he felt his heart clench.

"That's not true, Lance," Keith whispered back, freeing an arm to caress his cheek. Then a cough was heard from the door, it was Shiro. Keith immediately halted and pretended to give a full report on Lance's awakening, all while his face was as red as his jacket. 

"Alright, I'll go inform the rest of the members. Do you mind carrying Lance back to his room?" Shiro asked before leaving. Keith merely nodded, turning his gaze back to Lance. Shiro chuckled as he left the room, making the already flustered Keith even more embarrassed. 

Keith slid an arm under Lance's knees, hoisting the sun-kissed boy up. To be honest, Keith could make it to Lance's room with his eyes closed. Once he set Lance onto his own bed, he played with his hair. 

"Lance, I'll be honest with you–" Keith admitted to the sleeping beauty– "I don't know if it's worth it anymore, was what I thought of before you being kidnapped. I knew I had to stop with my pointless crush on you. When it was clear you liked Allura, 

But after you went missing and I couldn't find you. I broke down, I couldn't stop blaming myself. Everyone told me it wasn't my fault, but it was. I should have stuck to you." Keith confessed, tears leaking from his tear duct. 

" 'Hold you in my arms' was my first thought upon discovering you had disappeared. Isn't it weird? At that moment all I needed–" Keith breathed out shakily. 

"I wanted to hold you in my arms." 

What Keith didn't know was that Lance had already awoken somewhere in between Keith's confession. Lance just stayed silent and continue with his pretence of being asleep. 

Lance didn't know Keith felt like that, he didn't know that he liked him back. Not that his feelings for Allura was false, he did like her... But–

Lance felt water on his hand, he realised Keith had begun to cry. He could hear Keith desperately trying to hold himself together. Lance almost comforted him, until he heard the footsteps. So atlas he remained silent and 'asleep'. 

Shiro came in. Upon discovering a crying Keith, Shiro escorted him away. He knew one of them was Shiro because of his mature-sounding voice. Completely different from Keith's boyish and irritating voice. 

"I know you're awake, Lance. How long have you been awake?" A honeyed voice, thick with Altean's accent asked. 

"How'd you know, Princess?" Lance asked back. Allura merely smiled as she hoisted Lance into a sitting position. Usually, Lance would have swooned and flirted with her...but now...now it's different. 

"A woman's intuition."

"Ah," Lance said, "My mamá always said this too." 

"Hey, Allura, c-can I confess something?" Lance asked, hesitating a little. Allura smiled and nodded. She also handed a glass of water to Lance, Lance muttered a 'thanks' before continuing. 

"Allura, I liked you."

"I know, the mice told me." 

"Darn tattle tails!" Lance shouted, earning a glare from Allura, "I thought it was love, at first, but as time went by...what I felt for you was just a crush. My feelings for you eventually faded over time. It was like a sugar rush or a sudden craving,"

"But, love. Love is different, love makes you feel safe, love makes you worry and care about the other person way more than necessary. Not that I don't care about you, Allura. Love makes you want to become a better person for you and them. Love allows you to accept your own shadows and their's,

Love allows us to be forgiving towards each other. Even after major arguments or fights. And I think, I think I love Keith, Allura. And this sudden realisation that he needs me as much as I need him–" Lance paused, digging his nails into his arm even more. As he bit his lip, controlling his breathing till it regulated. 

"I still think about him. So I understand how you feel." Allura spoke, whilst reaching out to hold Lance's hand. 

Lance blinked back his tears and finally made eye contact with Allura. There was an air of understanding between the two, even in silence they felt each other. This made Lance realise that both he and Keith had hoped for the same thing and expected the same thing. 

Both wished for their love to be requited, but their expectations were that it will forever remain unnoticed and ignored. And the sudden revelation of them being wrong made Lance dizzy with hope. It was as if this sudden divulgence of information was going to swallow Lance whole. 

Soon, Hunk came in with space goo, and boy was Lance glad to see him and food. He was starving! Pidge came in behind him, along with some PS4 games. And Lance immediately cheered up. Allura excused herself, she had some diplomatic things to do. 

Nonetheless, Lance promised himself something; confess to Keith. 

After Lance had finished his lunch, he played video games with Hunk and Pidge for a few hours. And before Lance knew it, it was time for dinner. Hunk and Pidge left first, Pidge said she had to finish tweaking something and Hunk left his cookies in the oven... Lance saluted Hunk and his probably burnt cookies. 

Suddenly, awkwardness and nervousness dripped into Lance's blood and spread throughout his whole system. He couldn't see Keith as he is now, unruly and smelly. So he opted to clean himself up, before heading to the dining room. 

When he arrived at the dining room, he was the second to arrive. The first was Keith. Seeing Keith sweaty and his hair pulled into a ponytail made Lance feel...warm. He really hoped his face wasn't heating up from seeing Keith like that. 

Keith barely made eye contact with Lance, quickly turning away when caught. He could see Keith's cheek flush a little, but it was unclear if Lance made him blush or if it was his workout. They took their seat next to each other as always and waited for the rest. 

During dinner, Hunk cracked some jokes and Pidge kept using lines from vines. Shiro ate peacefully, Coran and Allura kept getting confused by Pidge's references. Lance joined in occasionally, cracking up jokes with Hunk or contributing to Allura and Coran's confused state. 

Dinner was the same. 

Except Keith and Lance didn't even talk, nor argued about the littlest thing. Shiro and Allura didn't question it, neither did Pidge nor Hunk. Coran, however... 

"Lance, Keith, both of you have not argued at all throughout dinner. Is something wrong?" 

"N-Nothing's up! Why would you assume something is up!" Lance stutter-yelled, glancing at Keith. 

"Y-Yeah, we're both fine! We j-just can't find anything to argue about!" Keith exclaimed, looking at Lance. Both their eyes met, causing both boys to become flustered and turn away. 

"Is that something to show off?" Pidge murmured, while she poked at the space goo. 

Then Keith pushed his half-eaten meal aside and excused himself, saying he was full. Which was a lie, Lance knew, Keith was a big eater. Lance then followed promptly, saying he had to tend to his beauty routine. Which caused Pidge to start laughing. 

"Coran, my friend. You need to learn how to read the mood." Hunk said after chewing(?) finish her food. Coran didn't get it, he kept pestering Hunk to explain. Hunk told Coran, he'll explain it later. 

"Keith! Keith! Wait up!" Lance called, catching his breath when Keith stopped speed-walking. Lance bent down, held his knees while trying to calm down. 

"Are you here to pick a fight?" Keith questioned, placing his hand on his hip. Lance shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. Lance regretted running, right after dinner and after he awoke from being unconscious for days. Lance felt his knees buckle–

Keith wrapped an arm around his waist and supported Lance back to his room. Lance was visibly shocked from the sudden closeness. He couldn't see Keith's expression due to the dim hallway lights. 

"Do you need some water?" Keith asked as he settled Lance in his bed. Lance hummed in agreement. Keith poured water, from the flask, into a cup from his side table. Then handed it to Lance, which Lance downed in seconds. 

"Listen, Keith/Lance. I have something to say–" 

"You first." Lance and Keith spoke, yet again, at the same time. Lance immediately covered his own mouth and pointed to Keith. It was childish but it made Keith smile. 

"I'm sorry, for everything. The arguments, the fights, for not staying with you and protecting you." 

"Keith, buddy, it's not your fault! I was the one who wandered around, with no weapons. If anyone should be at fault it's me!" Lance argued. 

"My apology stands, it's my fault." 

"No, it's not." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Yes," Keith retorted, combing through his hair with his fingers, "Anyways, what did you want to say?"

"This argument is not over! A-Ah, um. Yes, what I w-wanted to s-say was...IlikeyoutooandIheardeverythingyousaidearlierintheafternoon (I like you too and I heard everything you said earlier in the afternoon)." Lance stuttered before saying a whole sentence in one breath. 

"W-What? You heard that?" Keith said, his hand covering his mouth, squatting down. Seeing Keith's reaction, Lance got self-conscious and covered his face with a pillow. 

"Yeah," Lance said, voice muffled by the pillow against his face. Before letting go of the pillow and facing Keith again. 

"This is so awkward and extremely embarrassing for me." 

"Same." 

"Please don't agree," Keith groaned, standing up and sitting next to Lance on his bed. 

"Can you forget about it? Please just treat it like a joke or something..." Keith begged, fiddling with his fingers. Which made Lance realise he wasn't wearing his gloves. 

"But Keith, I feel the same." 

"You don't have to make fun–" Keith paused, eyes wide, staring at Lance– "Wait, w-what?" 

"I used to think that ever since I– we came on this ship, on this mission, no one would care if I lived or died. I thought I was dispensable. I still think I am, but that's not the point. 

The point is...Keith, you were the only one who made me feel important. You made me feel like I belonged here. Sure Hunk and Pidge were my close friends, family even. But I wasn't anything special, I wasn't dexterous like Hunk, a genius like Pidge, the best pilot not a born leader. I felt usele–"

"Don't say that! Lance, you're not useless at all! You're our sharpshooter and you know how to deal with a variety of situations! Something I need to learn from. You're amazing in so many Ways, Lance." Keith shouted, annoyed that Lance still thought lowly of himself. Keith subconsciously crossed his arms, looking away from Lance. 

"You see? You're the one who always gives me confidence. You slowly became my pillar of emotional support. Every time I felt tired, you would pop up in my head telling me to 'chin up!' or something. Regardless, it was you, it had always been you." 

Lance finished, slowly lifting his head up, and reaching out to hold Keith's hands. Shocked by the sudden physical intimacy, Keith looked into Lance's eyes. What he saw was waves of emotions, it was flooding him. He was practically drowning in it. 

Keith felt his face heat up, a weirdly soft feeling swelled up inside of him. It made him shiver. 

Seeing Keith's face bursting into flames, like roses blooming or an object going up in flames. Lance instinctively raised his right hand and cupped Keith's cheek. 

Lance didn't know when his body had turned to face him, it was a subconscious act. Lance noticed that Keith's eyes were flickering to his lips. He wondered if he was doing it too. Keith's face seemed to have gotten closer. Neither knew who was the one who leaned forward. 

"May I kiss you?" Lance whispered. Keith didn't bother to reply, instead, he just pressed his lips against Lance's. The kiss was amazing. It didn't set fireworks off, it wasn't causing them to lose control. Rather, it was soft, pure and loving. 

Lance could feel the deep, fervent love from Keith through their kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Lance explored every inch of his mouth, memorising every nook and cranny. 

Keith had never kissed anyone, but he imagined kissing and how it feels to be kissed...by Lance and Lance only. Keith loved the way Lance would comb through his hair. Keith never wants to leave Lance alone ever again.

Lance felt Keith smile halfway between kissing. They broke off the kiss and gasped for air. Both paladins leaning on each other's forehead, breathing in each other's scent. And smiling contently in each other's presence. 

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

"I love you so much."

"Me too, except I love you more." Keith argued, leaning into Lance, their lips barely inches away. Lance chuckled, filling in the rest of the space. Thus their make-out session continued.

That was when Keith promised to never let Lance go again, unbeknownst to Keith, Lance had the same thought.

[The End]

Extra scene:

"So how we going to tell the rest?" Lance asked, absentmindedly combing through Keith's hair. Keith moaned unconsciously.

"Dude, did you just moan?"

"N-No?!" Keith clamoured, sounding confused, pushing himself off Lance's chest. Lance burst out laughing, using his other hand to wipe off his tears. Keith punched his chest, which Lance yelped at. 

"Can we not talk about this, please?" Keith begged, burrowing his face into Lance's chest. Lance giggled, putting a hand over his mouth, muffling any other laughter that may escape. 

"Okay, okay. So how do we tell the othe–" Lance stopped mid-sentence, as a loud thump was heard at the door– "What the quiznack?!" Lance screamed, while Keith jumped up and sat at the end of Lance's bed. 

"I was worried that both of you would be hungry...I will remember to knock next time. I do apologise, now if you'll excuse me!" Coran said in a very fast pace, the space goo already on the ground. Before turning around and walking off, muttering something under his breath. 

"I guess that's one way to tell everyone?" Keith spoke in a hushed manner as he stared at the fallen space goo. 

"True, Coran does have a big mouth." 

"That's the end, I suppose?" 

"Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Maybe I'll write about Lance's time being kidnapped🤭 ft Langst and Keithy blaming himself and being mad🤩
> 
> But that's another story for another day!
> 
> Please give me a kudos if u rlllllyyyyyy liked it and comment if possible! I'd love to hear ur opinions and suggestions on how I can improve!!


End file.
